


waking up next to you

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of non-explicit smut, Love, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Looking back on their moments together, Thalyssra remembers the points in her life where she has woken up in Liadrin's arms.





	waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small piece I wrote in the hopes of breaking my writer's block! I hope you all enjoy!

The first time Thalyssra woke up next to Liadrin, it was a simple thing. Huddled together in Shal'aran, fighting a chill that just wouldn't let up. She had been almost withered then, shaking and trembling as one of the Outlanders had gone out to find mana for her and her friends. Liadrin's presence had been more of a coincidence than anything and when she had seen Thalyssra who had gone longer than Valtrois or Oculeth without more sustenance, the blood elf had offered to let her rest against her. A watchful eye to make sure the First Arcanist did not deteriorate while she slept. 

When she had fallen asleep, Thalyssra's arms had not been wound around a strong waist and her face had not been pressed into a warm shoulder, but that was certainly how she awoke. It seemed Liadrin had just let her snuggle up while she slept, as the paladin read her reports and continued her work. One of her strong hands placed protectively on Thalyssra's back, stroking soothing patterns across thin, cracking skin.

It was strange, but her presence had made her feel at peace. Stranger then at least. There was something about the way Thalyssra's eyes had glanced over her strong jaw, pushing away a silent urge to caress her fingers along it. The way Liadrin's strength seemed to ease her, letting her know it would all be okay. She had been grounded, her trembling lessened, her mind clearer. The care in each brush of the paladin's fingers had been like setting a torch of hope in her chest and something else. Something that would not become clearer until later.

Thalyssra could remember the way Liadrin's lips quirked into a smile when she had looked up when finally the Outlander had come rushing towards them with perhaps more mana than was even necessary. Her hand moving from strokes to a firm shake, jostling her even though she was already awake. Liadrin did not need to know that Thalyssra had been awake that entire time. Did not need to know that even when she awoke she had not pulled away from the warmth of a living and vibrant body beside her. At least not right then. Not even for quite some time.

\---

After the celebrations of a rebellion well won, it had perhaps been a moment of drunken weakness that Thalyssra had kissed Liadrin. That strong jaw had been too irresistible to ignore and the alcohol the orcs had supplied was stronger than anything Thalyssra had drunk in thousands of years. The surprise had been when Liadrin had kissed her back almost as needily. An even greater surprise when Thalyssra had coaxed her into her bed, touching that strong waist without fear and gazing without guilt. Her eyes had soaked in so much of Liadrin that night, her lips and fingers drinking in so much of that warm strength. That remarkable aura that grounded her.

To feel that smile she had only seen, pressed against her thighs and stomach and breasts, to feel those caressing fingers on far more intimate spaces than her back, it had been intoxicating. A moment of weakness for them but there was no regret. Not even when Thalyssra awoke, naked and with her legs entwined with Liadrin's had she regretted a second of it. Especially not when in their sober morning sunlight, when Liadrin affixed her with those golden eyes and surged forward to capture her lips again and again. Tumbling back into the same joy as the night before, but slower and sleepier. Softer and sweeter.

It had been the moment that Thalyssra realised that she did not wish to stop this. That her heart seemed to squeeze pleasantly at the thought of doing this over and over again. She had told Liadrin as much, with a hand on her cheek as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I want to do this again," Thalyssra had said, smiling softly and stroking the plush cheek beneath her thumb.

"As do I… but perhaps meeting like this would be simpler if we were officially on the same side," Liadrin mused, her face had fallen just a little, a memory imprinted onto Thalyssra's mind.

"You wish for me to join the Horde? We both know that I must do what is best for my people."

"Then either we shall next meet as allies, or across the battlefield," Liadrin spoke, her eyes gleaming intensely and yet her smile was still there. It never faltered, as if she had known all along what the best for the nightborne would be.

"Until then, let us forget the world. I do not think I am done with you just yet."

\---

Many years had passed, many trials had come and gone and yet here they were now, wrapped in each other's arms once more. Allies and friends, lovers and now finally wives. Thalyssra could not begin to formulate how much joy was in her heart as she watched the gentle rise and fall of her wife's chest. The way her lips pouted and her brow furrowed in sleep. It took everything in her power to not touch her source of sunshine and hope. Her love.

The ceremony had been beautiful. The reception had been lovely and yet nothing made her feel happier than right now. After all those landmarks in their relationship, all of the firsts they had, had. Their seconds and thirds; arguments and support. Nothing felt quite as right as this notion of forever and for elves, forever was an extraordinarily long time.

It took far more effort to keep herself from pressing her lips to Liadrin's shoulder than she realised and it was a battle she eagerly lost. It was almost an addiction, to remind herself that this was real. They were married. They were in love. A large smile graced Thalyssra's lips and it did not falter. It was the first thing Liadrin saw when her eyes finally flickered open and the last she saw before that smile was pressed against her neck as Thalyssra nuzzled her in a surprisingly sweet and innocent act of happiness. 

Liadrin laughed, the sound lighting up the room in exuberance and making Thalyssra feel as though her smile would never fall from her face. It was perfect. Everything was peaceful and there was nothing that could have prepared Thalyssra for just how giddy she would feel. 

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Liadrin whispered, threading her fingers through Thalyssra's hair and scratching her scalp.

"Mmm, say that again," Thalyssra chuckled as she pressed kisses upon kisses to Liadrin's neck.

"Hm? You like hearing it then, my wife?" Liadrin laughed again, a small sigh escaping her lips as Thalyssra sucked for a moment on her neck.

"I do." Thalyssra's throat rumbled as she purred, her hands stroking over Liadrin's stomach. 

"Thalyssra…" Liadrin gasped as her wife shifted up in bed to lick a long path up her ear. 

"Yes, my wife?"

Thalyssra hummed to herself as she felt Liadrin shiver as her hand dipped from her stomach and between her thighs. It was adorable how speechless Liadrin got when Thalyssra worked her fingers against her clit, how breathless she was when warm lips sucked on the ear. Those impressive muscles of hers clenched and flexed as Thalyssra stroked her, oh so gently in their honeymoon daze.

Everything felt like music to her ears. As Liadrin cupped her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was hungry, it was all consuming and Thalyssra found herself greedily soaking in those whimpers pressed against her lips. So easy it was to tease and play and to relish in the love that seemed to embrace both of them. Oh how every little moment seemed to slip into place as Liadrin's fingers dug into her back. Closer and closer Thalyssra brought her, until Liadrin was a vocal mess beneath her, her legs trembling and her eyes screwed shut in her ecstasy. How perfect this felt, as Liadrin caught her breath and pushed Thalyssra onto her back; with her hair fanning out against the pillows and eyes sparkling with love.

"My wife…" Liadrin whispered, leaning down to breathe the words against her ear. "I do not think I will ever tire of waking up next to you."

With that they fell against each other once more, in a way that made Thalyssra's heart burst with the beauty of it. Her arms wrapped around Liadrin, pulling her closer as the paladin gave her indescribable pleasure. She refused to let go and nothing brought her more relief than knowing that she would never have to.


End file.
